1. Field
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical semiconductor lighting apparatus that can prevent penetration of moisture, particles, dust or the like and can improve the durability and connectivity thereof in its entirety.
2. Discussion of the Background
As compared with incandescent bulbs and fluorescent lamps, optical semiconductors using a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic LED, a laser diode, and an organic electroluminescent diode, have low power consumption, long lifespan, superior durability, and high luminance. Due to these advantages, the optical semiconductors have recently attracted attention as an illumination component.
Generally, a lighting apparatus using the optical semiconductor as a light source includes a housing accommodating a light emitting module in which a plurality of optical semiconductors are arrayed, and an optical cover facing the optical semiconductors and finishing one opened surface of the housing.
In order to prevent foreign substances such as moisture or dust from flowing into a light emitting module side, the optical cover is fixed to the housing by press-fitting a sealing member, such as an O-ring, of which the cross-section is a “” or “C” shape along edges thereof.
However, such a sealing member contracts or expands according to external environment change such as temperature or pressure, causing a problem in sealing maintenance.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for apparatuses that can solve the above problems, prevent penetration of moisture and foreign substances, and improve the durability thereof in their entirety.